Pappy
Hailing from the town of Middle, Nowhere, Pappy (as he is known to the locals and the voices inside his head) is what you might call a "throwback". Despite surviving into modern times, Pappy is still convinced that he's somewhere in the 1800s Wild West for reasons that even he doesn't seem to know. Despite his relative lack of information regarding any kind of technology built after the advent of the cotton gin, Pappy managed to score a spot in the Shockbot Corps as the team's resident Engineer. Pappy fights using a weapon of his own invention, the Nugget Lugger, which fires golden nuggets at high speeds. His reloading speed leaves a lot to be desired, but the nugget hits like a brick. Like his counterpart Krackle, Pappy is capable of constructing various machines to assist his teammates in attack or defense. Character Bio Backstory "Hailing from a barren one-horse town called Middle, Nowhere, the prospector known to others as 'Pappy' is a stark contrast to the rest of the Shockbot Army. Not because he's mentally unstable, of course; all of them are. He seems to be continuously behind the times, unable to grasp the simplest technologies such as the Tweeter, the movin' pictures, and the TV box. GET WITH IT, YOU OLD COOT! BUY A CELLPHONE, GRAMPS, AND TURN YOUR BLINKER OFF FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Stats ''Minion Warfare'' *'Height:' 5'4" *'Weight:' 124lbs *'Likes:' Killing varmints, Cooking varmints, Reading fine literature *'Dislikes:' Idjits, Varmints, Idjits who are also varmints *'Relationships:' None (No grandchildren ironically) *'Fears:' Bein' killed by varmints, Bein' cooked by varmints, Bein' read by fine literature *'Skills:' See "Likes" section Relevant Statisitcs Basic Strategy *Use the Construction ability to construct Sentry Turrets, Teleporters, Health Dispenser, and Energy Towers in order to assist teammates. *Use the Construction ability on existing Machines to upgrade, demolish, repair, or move them. *Build Teleporters to get your teammates across the map quickly. *Build Health Dispensers to help heal teammates if no Snerlins are present. *Build Energy Towers to help recharge teammates' abilities. *Build Sentry Turrets to defend specific points on the map. Character Variants Attacks and Abilities Primary Attacks Secondary Attack Primary Abilities Secondary Abilities Upgrades Black Gold Increased Nugget Lugger damage, swimming pools, movie stars... Extra Oily! Extra pig grease lubricates the loady thing, reducing reloading times. Jackpot Winning the lottery gives Pappy lots more gold, increasing ammo capacity. Cosmetic Accessories Main article: List of Mac Accessories Mac's four customizable slots are: *'Hat '- The hat on Pappy's head *'Eyebrows '- Pappy's eyebrows *'Facial Hair '- Pappy's facial hair *'Leg '- The appearance of Pappy's left leg Taunts #Be the Chicken---(Pappy does the Chicken Dance for a few seconds.) #On the Edge---(Pappy pulls out several lit sticks of dynamite and begins juggling them.) #Scapegoat---(Pappy 'baas' like a goat twice before screaming loudly.) #O'Leary's Nightmare---(Pappy lights a small lantern and carelessly tosses it to the ground.) #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) Achievements Main article: Pappy Achievements *'Number of Achievements:' ?? Quotes *'When Spawning/Respawning:' **''"Last night, I saw a jackrabbit with a baby's face!"'' **''"I tell ya, there's Opals in them thar base!"'' **''"Let's gitter done!"'' **''"I'm lookin' fer the man that shot ma' pa!"'' **''"Yeehaw!"'' *'When Low on Health:' **''"Consarn it!"'' **''"Dag-blasted whippersnappers, shootin' me!"'' **''"Knock it off now, ya hear?"'' **''"Dagnabbit!"'' **''"Doc, help an old man out!"'' *'When Scoring a Kill:' **''"That'll teach ya, ya ornery varmint!"'' **''"I reckon you youngins ain't s-m-r-t..."'' **''"You fellas are just varmints to me!"'' **''"That's life on the prairie, idjit!"'' *'When Piloting the Gold Missile:' **''"Dad-gummed flying machines!"'' **''"I'll get you faster than a jackrabbit on another jackrabbit!"'' **''"Ehehehehe!"'' *'When Constructing a Teleporter:' **''"Whosamabobit, going up!"'' **''"Makin' me a whosamabobit!"'' **''"Ya'll come here and check out ma' whosamabobit!"'' *'When Constructing a Turret:' **''"Rooty tooty, aim and shooty!"'' **''"I needs me a whoopdedoo!"'' **''"Let's see those varmints now!"'' *'When Constructing an Energy Tower:' **''"Let's make a wizzapajigger!"'' **''"Hold on, I'm buildin' a wizzapajigger!"'' **''"You fellas ever seen a wizzapajigger!"'' *''When Teleporter is Destroyed:' **"You broke ma' whosamabobit!"'' **''"That was my favorite!"'' **''"That was uncalled fer!"'' *'When Turret is Destroyed:' **''"You gone done and broke it, ya idjit!"'' **''"Who broke ma' whoopdedoo!?"'' **''"Why you little varmint..."'' *'When Energy Tower is Destroyed:' **''"I loved that wizzapajigger!"'' **''"I'm gon' miss you, wizzapajigger..."'' **''"That was d-u-m dum!"'' *When Planting a Bomb in ''Boom Run:' **"Fire in the hole!"'' **''"Boom boom BOOM!"'' **''"That was funner than a barrel of varmints!"'' *'After Dominating a Cannot:' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'After Dominating a Chomper:' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'After Dominating a Chucky:' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'After Dominating a Clod:' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'After Dominating a Snerlin:' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'After Dominating a Krackle:' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' Trivia *Pappy's Minion counterpart is the Krackle. *The Engineer for Team Minion used to be a mechanic named "Toolbot", but was changed because he lacked a definitive personality. Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Minion Warfare Category:Goop (Series) Category:Toshiko Games Category:Insane Characters Category:Minion Warfare Characters